The Angels return
by doctorriversong1
Summary: "Doctor...Why is the Angel pointing at me?" Amy asked, wide eyed, her breath catching her throat. "Is there something wrong with me?" He darted a look at her."I don't know Amy. I honestly don't know... Yet."


**Hello my dear readers. This is a previously uploaded story from my old account which I remembered I used to use back in the days of GCSE's. Please note, that I have changed the story slightly from the old copy, which is still on , but under the username .anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I'm going to try and get this story completed as soon as possible. **

**Please review! **

* * *

><p>The Angeles Return.<p>

"Amy Pond." The doctor chuckled to himself as he leaned against the clustered control panel in the centre of the grand TARDIS; staircases made of some sort of futuristic plastic metal escalated in many random directions, the ceiling climbing higher and higher into an abyss of nothingness. The distinct harsh smell of petrol mixed together with a sort of sweet alluring scent of wild flowers, wafted through the massive space, creating an atmosphere of utter bliss. Well, to the Doctor anyway.

The doctor sighed as he looked down and shook his head to himself. He took in another large breath of the fowl scented air before exhaling the slightly over powering fumes. "hmmm.." he sighed. "Gallafrey. Oh how I miss you so."

Suddenly there was the running sound of muffled footsteps that were steadily becoming loader and loader, shattering the atmosphere of regret and sadness and polluting it with wildness and confusion.

The Doctor turned round to one of the climbing staircases, just in the nick of time to catch sight of Amy Pond, as she whirled around the corner, but her path was suddenly stopped as she abruptly came to a halt at the door way. She held her sleeve to her nose with one hand; the other was fanning furiously in front of her face.

"Doctor... What in god's name is that smell!" she coughed as she grabbed hold of the hand rail by her side, leaning against it as if she was about to pass out. "What is that! Its utter garbage!"

"oh sorry!" The doctor gasped. "I completely forgot your sense of smell can be completely different to mine!" he said as he suddenly whirled around, and pressed an odd looking swirl shaped button near the centre of the console.

"oh no that absolutely fine!" Amy said sarcastically as she descended the steps slowly, her sleeve still covering her nose. "I have no problem at all letting you reek the joint out with some fowl smelling gunk!" She said as she made her way over to him.

The doctor looked at her with amusement written across his childlike face. "oh Amy... You funny girl..." He began as he walked round the control panel, flicking leavers with massive red handles, his eyes constantly flicking towards Amy, and back down again to continue his actions.

The slight feeling of guilt and sadness seemed to take over him slightly for Amy had just insulted the Doctor by calling the smell of his home planet garbage. Never the less, he tossed her rude remark aside for she was only human, and didn't know any better.

"so." He began. "Where shall we go this time?" he glanced back up at Amy, and then down again as he continued to fiddle with the controllers endlessly.

"I don't mind." Amy said as she watched the Doctor. Intensively.

"Hmmm... Wibbly – Wobbily Timy wimey..." the doctor began.

"What!" Amy asked as he couldn't understand a word that the Doctor was saying.

"Doesn't matter." He answered as he smiled. Oh how he loved confusing her. He glanced up at her once more. "Oh and for god's sake Amy, take your hand down from your nose, you cant smell anything anymore." He said with amusement.

Amy slowly but hesitantly lowered her hand.

Suddenly the TARDIS made a strange sudden jolt, as the familiar ringing of the TARDIS' engines began to start up, slightly more strained than usual.

"Hold on tight!" The Doctor shouted over the loudness of the engine as he grasped onto the console. Amy did as she was told, and also held onto the panel as they were tossed about.

The doctor and Amy stood next to each other, holding onto the TARDIS tightly with one hand, the other gripping each other by the arm. They swayed and crashed into one another as they were whirled through space and time uncontrollably.

Suddenly everything stopped, sending Amy and the Doctor Crashing into one another once more. The doctor cleared his throat and let go of the console. So did Amy.

"wow... that ride was a little bumpy..." the doctor began to himself as he took a sigh of confusion.

"doctor." Amy began.

"not now Amy!" He said, hammering a fist onto his forehead trying to think.

"no seriously. Doctor."

The doctor looked at Amy.

"can you let go of my arm." She said looking at him.

The doctor looked down at his hand; it was tightly holding onto the top of Amy's naked arm, her skin was a little white with all the pressure.

"oh gosh... sorry!" he said, and he let go, scratching the side of his face embarrassed slightly.

"s'alright." She smiled as she wondered round the control panel a little. "so...Where are we?"

The doctor moved over to the screen of the TARDIS and tapped a few buttons quickly.

"it looks like we have landed... somewhere in the Relikan system." He looked back at Amy who was nodding her head with a blank face. He bent a little lower so his face was level with hers. "Another solar System." He said slowly yet while being slightly intimidating, his face riddled with an emotion Amy couldn't quite place.

"I think I know that!" she said in the same tone. "be a little more specific."

"well. We seem to be on the planet Equabile." He gulped a little, looking back at the monitor. "Basically, the planet of stone."

"OH HOW INTERESTING!" Amy gasped sarcastically, still smiling, rolling her eyes a little. "I came all the way out into the far off solar system to look at flaming rocks!"

"Not just any rocks!" the doctor pointed out grimly. "These rocks, are infested with life forms known as weeping angels."

Amy stared blank faced at the doctor. Clearly he was pulling her leg.

"weeping angels?" she repeated nervously as the doctor began to furiously tap on the screen with his fingers. "WEEPING ANGELS?" her Scottish accent rang throughout the TARDIS like a giant high pitched bell. "you're having a laugh!" she shouted with slight terror as she hurried over to the doctor and held him by the shoulders so he faced her.

He looked at her sympathetically.

"I.. I thought they all fell into that... crack in time and space?" she asked as her hazelnut eyes met with the Doctors hazed green ones.

He looked back at the screen which was flashing in the corner. "Amy, let... me finish..." he began as he writhed out of her tight grasp. "I don't want you going out there alone."

"I am NOT Going out there altogether!" Amy shouted, as she stared at the doctor with disbelief.

No reply came from him as he continued to attend to the screen with increasing anger.

Amy continued to stare at him, as she began to slowly walk backwards towards the TARDIS door; she carefully placed each foot down without so much as making a single muffled footstep. "Are they out there... Right now?" she began, her voice shaking a little.

The Doctor glanced over to where she had stood only a moment ago, then to where she was standing at that very second; right by the TARDIS door. She had her back to him, her hand was firmly clasped on the door knob of the door.

"Amy! NO!" he shouted as he sprung towards her.

She turned her head around as he rapidly made his way over to her in seconds, just in time, as she had already begun to unscrew the handle slightly. He grabbed her by the shoulder firmly.

"Amy. Please listen to me." The Doctor spoke. Clearly there was a sense of urgency in his puffed voice. "You can't go out there... You know what they would do to you."

Amy narrowed her eyes a little at him, understanding what he was trying to put across to her, yet she couldn't help suppress her urge to know if they were nearby.

"But I need to know-" she began but she was cut off by the Doctor saying -

"They are dangerous. Even more dangerous now that we are here.. on their home planet."

"then why did you bring us-"

"I didn't mean to come here..." he finished as he breathed heavily. Amy knew something was definitely wrong.

"then get us out of here if this place is so bad!"

The doctor stared into her worried eyes. He didn't know what to do. "I cant." He said simply.

...

"what?"

"Amy, The engines wont budge. Something's bought us here, and wont let us leave."

Amy let go of the handle. She swallowed, her throat becoming seriously dry.

Silence again.

"Why would they bring us here?"

The doctor watched her every movement as he became seriously agitated. "I don't know..."

Amy froze. She didn't want to believe that she was going to have to face her terrors again... not after last time. They were the things that she feared most – one of the things anyway,

Amy took in a large breath of air before releasing it shakily. "what are we going to do?" she whispered desperately.

The doctor looked away... thinking hard. "We have no choice Amy." He looked back at her, and held both of her hands in his. "We are going to have to find them."

Amy gulped a little as she realised that – yes they were going to comply with her urges ad step outside, but for a lot longer than she had originally intended. She nodded a little, indicating to the doctor that she understood.

He smiled at her reassuringly, and opened the doors slowly, making sure he popped his head out first.

The air was very thin... very hard to breathe. The landscape was stripped down, almost in half; one side was covered in a sandy, rocky terrain; the sand was black and the boulder stones piled on top of one another like mountain tops. The other side was full of vegetation, with trees the size of houses and car parks, the mossy floor coated the ground like velvet and the bright neon coloured leaves of the forest floor shone brightly.

The doctor slowly but cautiously stepped out of the TARDIS, one foot at a time. He constantly took in large quick sniffs of the dull air, while his magnificent eyes darted between the partings of the two landscapes.

"Right..." the doctor began as he swivelled on the spot to face the gawking Amy, who really was gawking. "stay close to me, don't go out of my sight, don't touch, smell, only look at anything that might look suspicious, keep your eyes peeled and if you DO see anything you must tell me right away... Understood?"

The doctor by this time had paced forward a few steps, and hadn't noticed that Amy was now a few feet away from him. "Amy?"

He turned around to see Amy about to step onto the grainy sand that was underneath a large stone that the TARDIS had landed on. "Amy!" he shouted, and ran towards her before her foot left the rock.

"Don't touch the sand." He whispered. His face was inches from hers, and she could feel the rough urgent breath that was expelling out of the doctors mouth.

"Why?" she questioned, almost afraid of the answer the doctor was about to give.

The doctor stared at her for a few seconds, then he reached into his tweed jacket pocket and pulled out a small live mouse. He held it up by its tail as it tried to pull itself up onto his hand.

Amy flinched slightly as he held it between their faces, her eyes glued to the mouse.

The doctor scoffed quietly before Amy saw it being tossed into the sand. As soon as the little mouse landed it suddenly vanished. "That's why." The Doctor answered.

"ahh." Amy said. She then looked around, searching for a path to cross to get to the grassy landscape. "there." She pointed to a small group of uneven flat rocks that were scattered but almost joined up to form a path.

The doctor nodded with approval as she began to hop from one stone to another, slowly making her way to the soft floor, the doctor right behind her.

After moments of awkward balancing and silence, along with trying not to blink too much, both Amy and the doctor were safe on the green grass. Or so they thought.

"RIGHT THEN!" the doctor began as the bright sunshine burned both of their backs. He squinted his eyes as he looked for a suitable clearing to enter into the jungle like mass of trees. "We must be on full alert."

"Gotcha." Amy replied, gulping again as the doctor and Amy made their way towards a small parting amongst the trees. They walked forward, until they were only mere feet away from the glooming entrance to the forest.

Suddenly the doctor stopped in his tracks. Amy, who had been following him attentively walked straight into him.

"shhhh!" he whispered. His sight darted from one treetop to another, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"what's wrong?" Amy whispered back, as she too began to look into the trees.

Then she saw it.

The tree's bright coloured leafs were swirling and lifting, like tidal waves of wind crashing against them, causing them to flutter about, while they were being held on a small tether of a stalk.

"that's not possible." Amy whispered as the leaves shook her body involuntarily shaking also.

"I know." The doctor replied as he watched the tree tops.

"but, where is the wind?"

"I don't think its the wind Amy."

Amy continued to watch the trees stir above her and the doctor. There was something eerie about the movement of the trees, as if they were stirring at just their presence. She knew she wasn't going to enjoy this.

The doctor took in a large intake of breath and made his way to the entrance of the mass of trees. Amy followed hesitantly, her arms were folded and she could feel her heart beat hammering inside her chest.

The doctor had sped up his pace and was almost leaping over the twisted tree roots and decay that lay on the forest floor. Amy however, was struggling, her small agile feet kept getting caught in between the small cracks between roots and stones, and she was quickly lagging behind.

"DOCTOR!" she shouted "WAIT!"

The doctor turned around expecting to see Amy right behind him, but he was taken aback that she was a good 10 feet away from him.

"Hurry up Amy!" he shouted at her, as she slowly joined up with him, all huffed and tiered.

"god you walk fast." She panted.

"sorry. Try and keep up, we cant waste any time."

The doctor and Amy began to walk side by side, occasionally Amy had to suddenly drab hold of the doctors firm arm to stop her falling and tripping.

After minutes which seemed like hours, the doctor and Amy came to a small clearing; it was almost completely circular, the wild grass tickled Amy's ankles as they stood there, watching the scene, the air was still, but all of the exotic plants kept moving as if the wind existed. In the centre of the clearing was a ruin of a winding staircase; it was obviously broken, half of the outside wall seemed to have crumbled away, revealing the winding stairs that soared high into the sky.

"wow." Amy muttered as they both watched the magnificent structure stand in the moving grass.

The doctor proceeded towards it, Amy close behind him. He stretched his hand out and pressed his palm against the rough mossy surface of the old wall. Amy did the same, almost mimicking the doctor's movements.

"this is ancient." He spoke.

"what?"

"this was made a long time ago."

"I think I know that." Amy said bitterly. She dropped her hand.

The doctor walked around the structure, his large hand trailing against it until he stopped, by the remains of a large window that loomed over him.

"Amy... come look at this..."

Amy obeyed and walked around to look at the looming window; it was only a frame, made of a white looking stone which twinkled in the fabulous sunshine. It was covered by angry looking creatures, which were carved intricately into it but had been lined with years and years of neglect and dust. Above was some sort of loopy writing, but part had crumbled away.

"The angels will protect us and the..." the doctor muttered, his eyes darting over the words repeatedly.

"and the what?" Amy prompted.

"No idea. but whatever happens, this isn't going to be an easy one."

The doctor stood there... Honestly even I don't know what was going through that complex mind. Amy stood by him, also gazing up at the large engraved writing. She let out a shaky breath, her fists were clenched and her eyes were narrowed.

"Hmm..." the doctor quietly said. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it right at the whole structure and zapped it so that neon green light beamed at it, making that sonic noise that Amy always remembered. He did it only for a few seconds, before pulling it back towards him, and examining the readings. "Odd."

"What?" Amy asked, her dreamlike state was shattered by the doctor at that very instant.

"This writing Amy, it has been purposely removed."

Amy stared at him. Her eyes narrowed. "removed." She repeated. "But anyone could have removed it."

"No Amy, that's where you're wrong." The doctor crouched to the floor, pocketing his sonic screwdriver in his jacket. He brushed his finger along the bottom rim of the stone wall, picking up a thin layer of a very fine dust. He examined it on his finger, and sniffed it once, before standing up again and shoving the dust into Amy's face. "Smell that." He demanded.

She sniffed it once, and then pulled back, with a displeased expression on her face. "Smells like..." she paused. "Like..."

"It doesn't matter what it smells like Amy, but that it smells of something altogether. Rock should smell like nothing. Salt if anything." He brushed the dust on his trousers, cleaning his hand.

Amy looked back at the stone wall, rubbing her eyes as she was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

The doctor then suddenly began walking deeper into the woodland forest, not taking one look back at Amy. "Come on Pond, let's go!" he called to her.

She heaved a shaky sigh and jogged on next to him.

"So I thought this planet was 'meant' to be infested with angels?" Amy asked timidly, looking round everywhere with her eyes peeled as they both plodded along, weaving in and out of thick tree trucks, the light slowly thinning down into darkness.

"that's what I don't actually get Amy." The doctor said. "you see... the angels are one of the most mysterious races of aliens that ever have existed. No one knows how they came into being or why."

Amy looked at him confused.

"I still don't understand...?" Amy muttered. Clearly the doctor was making no sense.

The doctor rolled his eyes ever so slightly before turning to Amy, stopping them both in their tracks. "take Human beings." He paused. "we both know that you exist through evolution and that happened because..." he stopped before realising that he might have said too much. "never mind."

"No... Go on!" Amy said excitedly. The doctor had obviously gone a little bit too far.

"No no no... I don't want to... complicate things..." the doctor turned back to the way that they were heading and started to continue their trek. Amy was hot on his tail. The doctor knew he had said too much and dismissed the thought of humans evolving due to an ancient race of species creating humans merely as an experiment. Gosh. He had forgotten all about that.

Amy smirked to herself a little as her mind was distracted, as they got deeper and darker into the forest. She wasn't going to let the doctor slip away so easily. She was going to find out everything the doctor hadn't told her about the existence of humans.

Suddenly the doctor stopped. Right there and then. No warning.

"Amy!" the doctor whispered. "do what I say, and do it only when I tell you to. Understand?"

Amy looked at him puzzled. Then she realised that he wasn't looking at her, but straight in front of them, in the distance stood a solemn figure; with large stone wings and those pale misted eyes just peeping over those inverted palms that were covering its face.

Amy felt her lips twitch a little, her stomach flipping uncontrollably. "doctor..." she gulped.

"No Amy." The doctor interrupted. He looked at her for only a second, then back at it. "Don't blink."

Amy watched his gaze intensively before she flicked her eyes back to the statue. Her eyes widened.

The 'statue' had moved. No longer was Amy able to see those eyes, they had vanished underneath those stone hands. She shuddered at the familiar memory.

"what do you want with us..." he said o himself under his breath.

Amy's eyes flashed coldly. "Ask them?" she asked as she began to step closer to him a little.

"I don't have a way to communicate to them." The doctor said finally. "It's not like Angel Bob."

Amy took a blink. "well... find a way!" she said through her clenched teeth, bitterly.

The doctor looking a little shocked my Amy's small outburst, sucked in a large breath of air before proceeding towards the lone creature. His eyes wide open. Amy followed by his side. About two meters away the doctor stopped.

"why are you here?" the doctor asked a little awkwardly. His gaze was fixed on it. But it was not doing a thing. Again he spoke: "Answer me! Why have you bought us here? What purpose are we to you?" Again, no response. Then it hit him. _OF CORSE! It won't respond because maybe it can't respond until it is unseen. _

The doctor turned to Amy, who was still staring at the statue. " Amy I want you to blink. Just once. Just for a second." The doctor said hesitantly. He wasn't so sure about this.

"but wont it kill us?"

"If it answers my question, no." The doctor swallowed. "plus, its too far away to touch us in an instant. Just blink."

Amy, holding her breath did as she was told, just for a second, she let her watering eyes blink. The sight she saw afterwards was stomach churning.

"W-what? But...doctor..." Amy whispered, her eyes again, were pinned to the statue. Her heartbeat racing. "why is it-"

"I don't know Amy."

"but... why is it pointing at me?" she asked.

Sure enough, the statue was now pointing at her, with one hand, but wide eyed and deadly, it made Amy's stomach flip.

"Doctor. Is there something wrong with me?"

"I don't know Amy. I honestly don't know **Yet**."


End file.
